It's A Match
by bsblchick82
Summary: 9 months ago one game show was the catalyst for Jade and Beck's break up. Can another one now bring them back together? Rated T for very slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I thought my break from writing was going to be longer, but I this little plot bunny just wouldn't leave my head. I know there's similar stories (i.e. other game show stories) out there, but I don't remember ever reading anything like this, so hopefully I'm bringing something fresh and new for Bade. No copyright infringement is intended, so my sincerest apologies to anyone who feels I've borrowed anything from another story. **

**Speaking of copyright, don't know if it's still necessary since new episodes are no longer on the air, but just in case...I do not, nor will I ever, own **_Victorious_**, nor do I own anything else you might recognize in this story. **

**Now that that's out of the way, let's move on. This story is dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers **_xFabinao (Grace)_** who inspired and encouraged me so much during my first story. I promised I'd dedicate a story to her, so I hope this doesn't disappoint. :)**

**Story note: Beck, Jade, and Andre all go to Hollywood Arts. Tori, Cat, and Robbie go to a different performing arts school, and nobody from either group knows anyone from the other, but Cat and Tori both know that each other is on the game show.**

**One more note before I'm done...CONGRATS to the cast of **_Victorious _**for the KCA for Favorite TV show for the second year in a row! To paraphrase Liz from the backstage interview, they may have not gotten a finale, but winning that award was a great way to end it! **

**Ok, now enough talking...enjoy the show!**

"Dude, I can't believe I let you talk me into coming here today." Beck rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Aw come on Beck. I promise it won't be that bad. Besides, you and Jade broke up almost a year ago. It's way past time that you moved on."

The two were currently sitting in Andre's car outside a television studio. Andre was trying to convince Beck to stay and be on a dating game show, but so far wasn't having much success.

"It's only been 9 months, and I have moved on. I've been out with other girls since the break up. We even doubled a few times, so you know for a fact that I have."

"Yeah you've been out with other girls, but you've never gone on more than one date with any of them! I'm just trying to help you out man. I mean no offense, but your choice in dates hasn't exactly been stellar lately." Andre gave his friend a look saying '_you know what I'm talking about, so don't even try and tell me otherwise._'

Heaving a sigh of defeat, especially knowing that he couldn't contradict any of Andre's words, Beck resigned himself to his fate, got out of the car, and let Andre lead him into the building.

/

The two hadn't taken more than 3 steps into the building when they were greeted by a man with perfectly coifed hair, and a face that begged to be seen by millions around the world (**think Ryan Seacrest**). As the man opened his mouth to speak, Beck was nearly blinded by the whiteness of the guy's teeth.

"Andre! It's good to see you again buddy!" Turning to Beck, he offered a handshake, but still spoke to Andre, "And who's this? The friend you were telling me about?"

Beck shook the man's hand while Andre answered the question. "Yeah this is Beck. Beck this is Brennan Young. He's the host of the show." Beck didn't really know what to say, so he simply nodded his head in greeting then waited to see what would happen next.

"Ok, here's how things are going to go down. Based on what Andre's told us about you Beck, we've picked three girls for you to meet and ask some questions. There's just two conditions. One, you will not be able to see any of them, you have to base your decision on their answers, and two, we're going to disguise everyone's voices, including your own, so they won't influence anything either. Now there will be four cubicles, one for each girl, and one for yourself. This way not only will you not be able to see the girls, they also won't be able to see each other. I will explain the rules for the show in further detail when we're actually on the air." Brennan paused to glance at his watch, then continued. "It's noon now, and I need to go meet the girls. Why don't you guys grab some lunch, and my assistant Katelyn will come find you to bring you to the stage when it's time. We're starting the show at 2, so I'll see you both right before then." With another disarming smile, Brennan nodded goodbye, and left the two boys alone once again.

"Wow, that was quite interesting huh?" Andre saw the look of shock and borderline terror that had taken residence on Beck's face, and decided that he needed to get his friend some lunch before the fluffy-haired boy bolted for the nearest exit. "Come on dude. Let's go do as Brennan said, and get some lunch before the show starts. Don't want you passing out on that stage because that definitely wouldn't win you any points with the ladies...haha."

Beck, still in too much of a stupor to even form a coherent thought, let alone acknowledge his friends words, let Andre take him by the arm and lead him to the food tables.

/

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe I agreed to do this. Stupid Sikowitz and him constantly volunteering his students to do things for his family and friends. If he wasn't the only teacher I actually tolerated in that whole school I would've had no problem saying no." Jade was currently making her way across the parking lot of the studio, complaining to her best friend Kaley about being there in the first place.

"Oh relax. It won't be that bad. There's going to be two other girls, so it's not like the guy's definitely going to pick you. Besides, I hate to say it Jay, but I think this might actually be a good thing for you." Seeing Jade open her mouth to no doubt say something incredibly rude and unnecessary, Kaley continued quickly. "It's been 9 months since you and Beck broke up. Now contrary to what your mouth has been saying all these months, I know in your heart you still love him and actually want him back."

Feeling the anger deflate from her body like a popped balloon, Jade agreed with her friend. "You're right. I do still love him and want him back, but he's the one that's going to have to come crawling back to me. I groveled once after a break up, but that's because I broke up with him. He broke up with me this time, so he's the one that's got to earn it to get me back. What I'm wondering though, is if I still love Beck and want him back, how is me being on a dating game show trying to find another guy a good thing?"

At this Kaley smiled mischievously. "Remember those couple weeks you dated Ryder Daniels?" Knowing it was a rhetorical question, Kaley didn't wait for an answer before moving on. "Well as your best friend it is my job to pay attention to your ex's reaction to those kinds of things. From what I saw, every time you and Ryder were anywhere near Beck, he'd either look super pissed or incredibly sad, depending on what you and Ryder were doing at the time. I know you may not believe this, but to me I'd say the boy was seriously jealous, and is completely still in love with you too. I think being on this game show and possibly meeting someone new is just the ticket to push Beck over the edge and force him to get down on his hands and knees and beg for your forgiveness until you take him back."

Jade felt the corner of her lips twitch up slightly with her friend's words. "You know, I like the way you think. No wonder I've kept you around all these years." Sharing a laugh, and feeling more assured that it wouldn't be as bad as originally thought, Jade held her head high as she and Kaley made their way into the studio.

Too caught up in their own conversation, neither girl took notice of Andre's car when they passed it.

/

Upon entering, Jade spotted a man that she recognized from a picture Sikowitz had shown her. Walking right up to the guy she wasted no time with pleasantries. "I'm Jade West and I'm here because your crazy uncle volunteered me for this thing, so just tell me where I need to go and what time I need to be ready." She smiled when she saw that her words made the guy get flustered.

"Uh, w-well we start the show 2, which is about an hour from now, but we're having all the girls wait in separate rooms so no one sees each other before the show, as well as to ensure that our contestant doesn't see any of you either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet the other girls, but my assistant Katelyn here will show you which room is yours." WIth that said Brennan got out of there as fast as he could, leaving Katelyn alone with Jade and Kaley.

Taking one glance at Katelyn, Jade smirked as she realized she'd have no problems intimidating the mousy-looking older woman into doing whatever she wanted...or so she thought. "Look here Katelyn, my friend and I are not going to just wait around in some room like we're some freaking damsels in distress, so you can just stay here and do whatever else you have to do while we go for a walk and take a look around this place." Jade turned around and started to walk away, but was immediately stopped by Katelyn's voice.

"I don't think so Miss West. Mr. Young has left me in charge to explicitly make sure that no one who will be a part of this show has any contact with anyone else. That being said, you will walk with me, not behind me, so I can ensure that you make it to the correct room. Let's go."

Too stunned by the contradiction that was Katelyn, Jade simply snapped her jaw shut. Then for one of the rare moments in her life, she did as she was told, and joined Kaley as they walked with Katelyn to their holding room.

It didn't take long, and once they were fully ensconced in the room, Katelyn slammed the door shut, and they heard a click as it was locked from the outside.

"You have got to be kidding me! It's almost like they don't trust us!" Jade was angrily pacing back and forth in the small room while Kaley walked around looking at everything the room had to offer.

"Jade chill. You know you wouldn't have stayed here if they didn't lock you in anyway. Now seeing as how we're stuck in here until that chick comes back to get us, why don't we play this video game here?" She popped the disc into the player while holding the box up to show Jade. "You know you love this game. We get to create people and try to make them do all kinds of random crap."

That finally got Jade to stop pacing, and she actually gave a small smile as she saw to which game her friend was referring. Throwing herself down onto one of the couches, she took the proffered controller and proceeded to get lost in a world of her own creation.


	2. Chapter 2

**I debated on posting this as one big long story, but then thought it would be better if it was broken up a little bit. :)**

**Chapter 2**

Beck and Andre had finished eating, and were just speaking amongst themselves when Katelyn approached the duo.

"Excuse me, Beck? I'm Katelyn, Mr. Young's assistant. It's time for you to be on the set now, so if you'll come with me I'll take you there."

Taken aback by such an authoritative voice emanating from such a plain-looking woman, Beck could say nothing except, "Okay. Lead the way." Together with Andre, they followed Katelyn as she led them around the studio to the show's set.

"Hey guys. Good to see you again." Brennan came up to greet the group as soon as he spotted them.

As showy as the man appeared when they first met, Beck was grateful that Brennan was already there by the time he, Andre, and Katelyn arrived.

"Thank you Katelyn for delivering our contestant here on time. Now if you'll go get the girls, we'll get everything taken care of with Beck." WIthout another word, Brennan turned away from Katelyn and once again focused his attention on the two boys.

Katelyn, used to this behavior from her boss, likewise remained silent, and turned on her heel to do as asked.

"Okay boys here's what's going to happen now. Beck we'll get you set up in your cubicle. Once that's done, we'll bring the girls in one by one to get them set up as well. At that point, the audience will only be able to see what you look like. The girls' windows will be darkened by a curtain at first, and then we'll reveal them at the beginning of the show. I think that's about it at this point." Brennan began leading Beck towards his spot on the stage, but stopped suddenly when he remembered something else, causing Beck to inadvertently bump into him.

Beck open his mouth to apologize, but was cut off by Brennan before he got the chance. "Oh wait. There is one more thing I forgot to mention. Along with all of our other idiosyncrasies, we don't use people's names during the show. You will be known to the ladies as 'B,' and you will find out the girls' initials when we introduce them. Got it?"

At that point Beck had already seen and heard enough to not be surprised by anything anymore, so he just nodded his head, then continued to follow the host to the set.

/

_Knock. Knock._

"GO AWAY! WE'RE BUSY IN HERE!" Jade then lowered her voice so only Kaley could hear her. "It's not like we can open the door anyway." Jade was completely caught up in her game, and didn't want to be bothered.

Instead of heeding the orders, however, Katelyn used her key, unlocked the door, and let herself inside.

"Miss West it's time for you to be on set, so please come with me now."

"Yeah yeah, you go on ahead. I'll be there in like 5 minutes." Jade didn't even bother to look at Katelyn as she spoke.

She therefore missed seeing the other woman move until the power suddenly went out on the television set.

"WHAT THE HE-" Jade was livid, and was ready to verbally attack the other woman since she knew she'd have a ton of explaining to do if there was any physical damage. Unfortunately, she was cut off before she was able to get too far into her rant.

"Miss West I told you that you are currently needed on the set, and lucky me, I have the task of making sure you actually get there in time for the show to start."

Knowing things would be must worse if she argued further, Jade clenched her teeth while setting the controller down in an eerily calm manner. Standing up she said, "Fine. Let's go to the set then."

Once again, Katelyn wouldn't let Jade walk anywhere except right beside her, to make sure the younger girl wouldn't try to leave.

/

Kaley followed the two until they got to the cubicle designated for Jade. "Good luck Jay." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper so as not to be overheard by Katelyn, "I'll be sitting in the audience and will try to describe the guy to you." With a parting smirk and a mischievous wink, Kaley left Jade backstage and went to find a seat in the crowd. She lucked out and there was actually a seat reserved for her with a perfect view of the entire set. Not paying attention where she was stepping, Kaley accidentally tripped over a bag on the ground, causing her to fall unceremoniously into her seat and crash slightly into the guy sitting next to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I accidentally tripped and-" Kaley's words were cut off by a voice with which she was all too familiar.

"Kaley? What the heck are you doing here?"

"Andre? I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." Andre was still trying to recover from the shock, and wasn't about to disclose anything until he heard why Kaley was there.

"Ugh, fine. I'm here because of Jade. Sikowitz made her promise to show up here as a favor to his nephew who's hosting this thing." Seeing Andre's eyes widen with each word she said, Kaley began to get even more suspicious as to why he was there. "Okay now you know why I'm here, so what's your deal?"

Knowing she'd find out eventually, Andre sighed resignedly then said, "I'm here with Beck. He's actually the contestant looking to find a date. It was my idea to get him on the show to try and get over Jade." The two shared a laugh at Andre's admission.

Once they both began breathing regularly again, they decided to make a wager regarding their friends. "I bet you twenty dollars that Beck picks Jade in the end. Call it woman's intuition." Kaley stuck out her hand for Andre to accept her bet.

Never one to back down, Andre enthusiastically shook her hand while simultaneously saying, "You're on. Look, no offense to your girl, but there's _no way_ Beck's going to choose her. I mean they broke up because they were fighting too much right? I say her answers are going to be too opposite to what he wants, and he'll end up picking one of the other two girls. Call it Andre's intuition."

After sharing another chuckle, the two heard the show's opening theme music, and turned to face the stage while clapping appropriately with the rest of the audience.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope these chapters aren't too short for you guys, but I tried to break it up in places I thought would be appropriate. Look at the bright side...at least you won't have to wait for a new chapter. :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Hello everyone, and welcome to _It's A Match_. I'm your host Brennan Young." After he introduced himself, Brennan turned away from the audience and walked over to the cubicle in which Beck was currently sitting. "On today's show our contestant will only be known as 'B.' He is currently a senior at a prestigious performing arts school here in California. He loves acting, hanging out with his friends, and is hoping to find a girl to be the queen of his heart." Wanting to roll his eyes at Brennan's description as to why he was there, but too nervous at the moment to really do anything, Beck just gave a small smile and waved casually at the audience.

As the rest of the audience made 'aww' sounds, Andre and Kaley covered their mouths with their hands, and tried not to laugh too loudly at Brennan's words.

"Now let's meet the ladies, shall we?" He waited for a minute to let the applause die down, then continued. "Before we meet them, I must first tell you that all three ladies, like 'B,' are students at performing arts schools. Unfortunately for our contestant, he is not allowed to ask which school each lady attends. Alright, now Bachelorette #1 is a perky, fun-loving girl who loves to bake, buy things from the Sky Store, and hopes to one day perform on Broadway. Everyone give it up for 'C!'"

The audience again clapped loudly as the curtain dropped from in front of the first cubicle where the girls were located, and a cute, petite, synthetic-looking red haired girl was revealed. She was sitting on her stool in a pink dress with her legs crossed. Once her curtain had dropped and she saw the audience, the girl waved enthusiastically while giving a huge smile and saying "Hi Hi!...hehe."

Smirking triumphantly, Kaley turned to Andre. "Hope you're ready to say goodbye to that twenty bucks. There's no way Beck's going to choose her. She's no where near his type. And what's up with her voice? She sounds like one of those chipmunks on that cartoon my little brother watches."

"Okay I'll agree with you that she doesn't really seem like Beck's type, but you never know. Her answers might surprise us. As for her voice, Brennan told us that they were going to alter everyone's voices, including Beck's, so no one will be influenced by them. That's also why everyone is just going to be known by an initial."

"Huh. I never really thought things like that would make a difference when it comes to choosing a date, but whatever floats their boat. Boy Jade's going to be super pissed when she finds out what they've done with her voice. Hopefully that Katelyn chick told her after I left to come out here." Kaley couldn't wait for her friend to be revealed to the crowd, and was hoping that Bachelorette #2 was just like #1.

The two tuned back into the action as Brennan began to introduce the second girl.

"Now it's time to learn about Bachelorette #2. She's a kind-hearted girl who's always willing to help anyone, loves to sing, and dreams of making it big in America. Ladies and gentlemen let's give a round of applause for 'T!'"

This time when the curtain fell, a pretty brown haired girl with high cheekbones was revealed. She also waved to the audience while saying, "Hey guys."

After T was introduced, it was Andre's turn to smirk at Kaley. "I wouldn't be too sure about that bet now if I were you. She's pretty hot, and based on her description, sounds like someone Beck would actually choose."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too cocky. The game hasn't even started yet. Wait until Beck asks her some questions. I have a feeling she's too much of a goody two-shoes for your boy. I think he'd get bored too easily with her."

"Well we'll see, but if he doesn't pick her, I'm gonna go after her myself." Though Andre wanted to win the bet, he was secretly hoping that his friend actually didn't pick T because as soon as he saw her, he began to feel flutterings in his stomach that had nothing to do with hunger.

Kaley was about to say something sarcastic in response, but didn't get the chance before their conversation was once again interrupted by Brennan's voice.

"Now last, but definitely not least, Bachelorette #3 is a horror movie-loving girl with a penchant for sharp objects, so don't ever get on her bad side." He paused as the crowd laughed at what they thought was a joke, but what Kaley knew was completely true. "Her future goals include writing and directing her own screenplays. Everyone give it up for 'R!'"

As Jade's curtain was dropped and she was unveiled to the audience, she contemplated flipping everyone off for staring at her like an animal in the zoo, but knew if she did then Sikowitz would force her to do something even worse than the game show. To keep from following her instincts, Jade jammed her hands underneath her on the stool so she was sitting on them. Also knowing that nothing positive would emerge if she opened her mouth, she settled for giving everyone a glare that, though still incredibly frightening to most people, was nowhere near as harsh as usual.

"Well your girl sure knows how to make a good impression huh?...haha. And what's up with the 'R' initial?" Andre was curious since he knew none of Jade's names contained that letter.

"What's funny is that this is actually toned down for Jade. Sikowitz made her promise not to be as much of a gank as usual, so she's determined to push the limit as far as possible, without being fully 'Jade,' so the guy won't pick her. Can't wait to see her reaction when she discovers that the guy is actually Beck." Kaley paused to share another laugh with Andre before continuing. "As for the initial, since Jade was basically forced to be here, she wanted to be able to maintain control over something, so she told the producers that her real name is Ruby North...hence the 'R.'" Kaley rolled her eyes as she recounted the reason behind Jade's given game initial.

Andre nodded his head in understanding, and nothing further was said between the two as they tuned back into the game show.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess what? It's time to play the game. Yay! :)**

**Chapter 4**

"Alright B, you've just heard an introduction for each girl. Now, how about we get to learn a little more about them shall we? Here's what's going to happen. You'll have the opportunity to ask each girl three questions. The order in which you ask those questions is completely up to you. You can ask one girl all three of her questions in a row, or you can ask each girl one at a time. Are you with me so far?" At Beck's nod of understanding, Brennan continued. "Excellent. As I was saying, after each girl has been asked three questions, we will then take a short break while you make your decision as to which one you'd like to take out on a date. Sound good?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Beck was trying to sound more enthusiastic than he felt at the moment, and prayed that his acting skills had improved enough for him to be believable.

"Wonderful. Let's get things started. B, tell us, which lady is going to be the recipient of your first question?"

Beck was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable by the fact that Brennan had not dropped the 1000-watt smile since the cameras turned on, and turned his head away from the host to try and spot Andre in the crowd. He was hoping his best friend would direct him on which girl to pick first, but the studio lights were so bright that he couldn't discern who was who in the crowd. After fruitlessly searching for as long as he could without disrupting the game, he finally gave up and turned back toward Brennan. "Um, I guess I'll just start with C since she was first."

Upon hearing her initial, the red headed girl leapt off her stool and began bouncing and clapping in her cubicle. "Yay, that's me!"

"Yes it is, and that means that you get to be our first lucky lady today. Alright B, what's your first question for C?"

"Ok C. If I were to take you out on your idea of the perfect date, what would we be doing?"

"Ooh, a date? Oh my gosh I love going out on dates! One time this boy took me to Disneyland and it was so much fun! I got a princess makeover, and I got to be Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_! I tried to go swimming to find Sebastian and Flounder, but the big mean men wouldn't let me. Will you take me to Disneyland so I can be Ariel again?"

"Alright. So C wants to go to Disneyland. B, what do you think of her response?" The girl's bubbly attitude was incredibly infectious, causing Brennan's mega-watt smile to increase even further than was thought possible.

"Well, um, the first thing that really comes to mind is wow. That was quite an unexpected answer, but I can't say I'm opposed to the idea either." Beck was trying to give the most polite answer he could think of because the truth was he thought the girl seemed a little too 'out there' for him.

"Excellent. Excellent. Now B, are you going to choose another girl for your next question, or stay with C?"

"I think I'm going to ask each girl one question at a time. With that being said, since T was second I'll choose her next."

Unlike the redhead, the brown haired girl simply stay seated and just smiled out at the audience while waiting for her question.

"Well it looks like T is ready for her question, so ask away B." Always needing to say something, Brennan couldn't pass up the opportunity to interject a few words before Beck spoke again.

"T, if you and I were dating and you saw me talking to another girl at school, how would you react?"

After thinking about the question for only a couple of seconds, the girl replied with, "Well it wouldn't really bother me because I would have complete trust in our relationship. Plus, if all you were doing was just talking to her, I would think that it would be related to a school project or something like that."

Really liking the answer T gave, Beck didn't even wait for Brennan to ask before he gave his opinion. "Thank you. That is exactly the answer I was hoping to hear." Even though only the audience could see it, Beck felt a genuine smile grace his features as he spoke.

From where he and Kaley were sitting, Andre had a very clear view of Beck's expression. "Ha. I told you that T girl was going to be the one Beck picks. She's like the all-American girl-next-door type, and Beck even said it himself, her answer was something he would want his girlfriend to say." Andre turned to smirk at Kaley with an I-told-you-so look, and was surprised to see Kaley laughing at him. "What's so funny?"

"You. Thinking that the Miss America contestant is what Beck really wants. Don't you know how boring that would get? If your girlfriend always agreed with you, and rarely ever had a problem with anything. Don't you think that you would get sick of that eventually? I'm not sure how well you really know Beck, but I just don't see that as being the type of girl he'd have as his girlfriend."

"Huh. Well when you put it that way, no I know he wouldn't want that, but that was just her first question. Maybe she won't give such a perfect answer next time, and Beck will be intrigued enough to pick her. Of course either way I'll win. If he picks her I win the bet, and if he doesn't, I get to go after her." Andre waggled his eyebrows, getting his confidence back in the conversation.

Kaley just rolled her eyes in response as they once again returned their focus on the show.

"So B, I guess that now brings us to your first question for R. Take it away."

"Ok, um R. What would be your ideal Halloween costume?"

"Seriously? That's your question? You asked the first two girls questions about dates and relationships, and I get something about Halloween? How is that even remotely relevant to finding you ideal match? Never mind, don't answer. I really don't care. Since you really want to know though, my favorite Halloween costume would be Edward Scissorhands because I love scissors, and it would be my dream if they were my hands instead of fingers."

Instead of scaring the guy, as Jade thought she would have, B actually chuckled and replied with, "That's an interesting choice. And to answer your question, the reason I asked was because I was wondering if you'd say a couple-y costume."

_Well well well. This guy might not be as bad as I originally thought._ Jade's internal musings were interrupted by Brennan's voice.

"Yes, well, that certainly is an interesting choice. What I find even more intriguing, however, is your reaction B. You don't seem scared, or even appalled by R's answer. Why is that?"

"It's funny you should ask. Her answer actually reminds me of m-" realizing that he was about to say ' my ex-girlfriend,' and knowing that's not a good thing when trying to find a date, Beck continued with, "um, someone I know from school, and I guess I'm just used to stuff like that."

"Okay then. On that note, we're going to take a short commercial break, and then we'll be right back for the next round of questions." Brennan waited until he was given the signal that the cameras had stopped rolling before telling Beck and the girls that they were to remain in their places for the duration of the show.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Round 1...love it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Let's see how Round 2 goes. :)**

**Chapter 5**

"I don't know about you, but I think this competition is far from over. Did you hear Beck's response to Jade's answer? He was totally thinking about her, and I think there's a very good chance that he's actually going to choose her." Though Kaley, as Jade's best friend, was still upset at Beck for breaking Jade's heart, she also knew they were better people when they were Beck&Jade instead of Beck and Jade.

Never one to give up without a fight, especially when it was still so early in the competition, Andre replied with, "You may be right, but we've barely just begun, so for now I'm still standing by my choice, and we'll see what this round of questioning brings."

"Yep. Let's see shall we?"

"And we're back! To recap, our contestant B has asked one question to each of our three girls. Now it's time for three more questions. So B, are you going to stick with R since she was the recipient of your last question, or will you start over again with C?"

"Actually Brennan, I think I'm going to keep things the in the same order, so I'm gonna go back to the beginning and my next question will be for C. C, if you could be any animal in the world, what would you be and why?"

"Oh I know this one! I would be a dolphin because they can swim really fast and they go 'eep, eep,' and I saw this one dolphin who was actually on a television show! He was a detective and solved mysteries!"

"Okay. So C would choose to be a dolphin. B, do you have anything to say to that?"

"Um, I think that's a pretty cool choice. It's definitely not one of the typical answers, which shows me that C likes to think outside of the box." Once again, that was the best response Beck could give to her answer, for fear of the repercussions of expressing his true opinion.

"Yeah, that girl is crazy. There is no way Beck is choosing her after that answer. Luckily for him, he didn't have to see that visual impression she gave along with the verbal...haha." Andre found it hard to contain his laughter after the display he had just witnessed.

"You're right. She's definitely out of the running after that one. Glad I didn't bet my money on her." Kaley joined in on the laughter, until the two were told to quiet down by one of the show's stage hands.

"Moving along now...I believe that according to your earlier choice B, it is now T's turn again for her second question?"

"That's right Brennan. My next question is this: T, what would you say is the theme song for your life?"

Unlike the first time, T had to think for a couple of minutes before she was ready to reply. "I would have to say that my theme song would be _Make It Shine_. The lyrics really speak to me, and I think the message in the song is very inspirational to a lot of people."

"Another fascinating answer. Beck, how do you feel about T's response?"

"I agree. It was another great answer. I'm just hoping that her answers are genuine, and not just for the show. I guess we'll see after the next round."

"Interesting choice of words from your friend there. Things are starting to look pretty good for my wallet." Kaley wasn't trying to rub the bet in Andre's face, but she felt that she had to say something after Beck's words.

"Yeah yeah. I wouldn't go counting your chickens yet. There's still one more question for Jade, and then another round to go. I have confidence that my boy will come through for me, and my money will stay right here in my pocket." He patted his pocket to punctuate his statement.

Their attention was diverted back to the game when they heard something that could have only come from Jade.

"Is it my turn again? Oh joy. I can't wait to hear the next incredibly logical question that comes out of your mouth."

"Thank you R for that wonderfully astute observation. Yes, in fact, it is your turn again, so without further ado, B if you will, please." Not for the first time that day, Brennan began to wonder why his uncle asked this girl to be on his show. Of course it was immediately after this thought that he remembered his uncle was not always the brightest bulb in the bunch.

Shaking his head to get rid of the memories the girl's words brought him, Beck opened his mouth to speak. "Okay. R, if you could change one mistake from your past, what would it be?"

Instead of responding right away with another sarcastic remark, the question had caught Jade off guard, and brought unwanted memories of her own uninhibited to her mind. Unfortunately for Jade, those memories short circuited the connection between her brain and her mouth, and she ended up blurting out the truth.

"The one thing I would change from my past is the fact that I wouldn't have been such a jealous girlfriend. I always thought that was the only way to get my boyfriend's attention, but it ended up backfiring on me in the end." Snapping herself out of the past, Jade realized what she had just admitted, and immediately tried to rectify her 'mistake.' She stood up from her stool, pointed out at the audience, and in the harshest voice she could muster (which wasn't as scary as she wanted it to be because of the voice change) she hollered out, "Everyone forget you just heard that! The real one mistake I would change would be agreeing to come on this stupid show in the first place!"

"Yes, thank you R for another expressive answer. So B, did that display of emotion shock you as much as it did the rest of us?" In truth, Brennan was starting to become really scared of the girl, but took comfort in the fact that she was currently deciding to play by the rules, and was remaining in her cubicle. Of course the security guards only 5 feet away from him also helped to calm his racing heart.

"Actually Brennan, you might be surprised to hear that R's answer was something that I was expecting based on how she's been acting so far today. I don't really have anything further to add right now though, so how about we just move on to the next round of questions?" Beck was practically pleading with Brennan to move the show along because R's behavior was continuing to remind him too much of Jade, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for him to remember why they broke up in the first place.

"Alright B. As you wish. On that note, we're going to take another commercial break, and we'll be back soon with our final round of questions."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two rounds down. Final round here we come! :)**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my god! Can you believe what just happened? I mean she's my best friend, but even I still would never have guessed that she'd just open up like that, especially in front of all these strangers." Kaley was still in shock from Jade's outburst.

"Yeah, but then she showed everyone how scary she really is, so I don't think anyone's going to be picking on her for that anytime soon."

"True. Hey, did you see Beck's face when he was talking about Jade's answer? He was totally thinking about her again! It's written all over his face that he really misses her. Even if by some weird fluke he doesn't pick her today, it's only a matter of time before those two get back together."

"How could I miss it? You kept smacking me on the arm and pointing at him. By the way, you pack quite a punch." Andre's statement was met by a smirk from Kaley.

"I can't wait to see how this final round turns out. I wonder what Beck's going to ask the girls?"

"Let's be quiet and watch girl so we can find out."

"Welcome back everyone! We're now getting ready to enter our final round of questioning, meaning B has asked each girl two questions at this point. Before we get to that, however, B I have to ask, is there one girl you're leaning more towards right now?"

"Honestly Brennan there's two girls who I could see myself choosing. In fairness to the third girl though, I will not say which two girls I'm talking about at this time."

"Understandable. How about we move along then to the final questions?" Were Brennan anyone else, he would have said that everyone was pretty sure they knew who B wouldn't pick *cough* C *cough*, but he had been a host long enough to know things like that were better left unsaid.

"Actually Brennan, I only have one final question that I'd like to ask to all three of the girls."

"Well aren't you an original thinker?" Jade was still upset about letting her inner thoughts out, and couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from her voice.

Unperturbed, but pausing for a couple of seconds anyway to see if anything more would be said, Beck continued with his question. "If someone were to make a movie of you life up to today, what would be the rating for that movie? We'll keep the same answering order, so C you can answer first."

"A movie about me? Oh wow that's so cool! I would want it to be called _Princess Ariel and Her Friends_ because that's who I want to be when I get older. This one time my brother watched a movie about a girl and her friends, but it wasn't a cartoon, and now he doesn't live with us anymore because my mom said he has to go to a special school. What was the question again?"

"Uh, don't worry about it C. You answered the question just fine. T, why don't you take your turn now." Beck didn't know what Brennan would have said to C, but he wasn't really wanting to hear anymore of the girl's ramblings, so he spoke before the host got the chance.

Knowing that the question was the same for all three girls, T had a few minutes to think about her answer and was ready when Beck prompted her. "Being perfectly honest, I would have to say that a movie based on my life would be rated PG-13 at this point. I have done a few things, especially in the last year, that wouldn't exactly be considered good girl behavior, but I don't think they would be considered bad enough to make it R-rated."

Intrigued by T's answer, Beck wanted her to explain further, but was halted by Brennan's voice.

"Well that was not the answer I was expecting, but unfortunately right now we don't have time to let T expound on her response. We have to move along to R now. Let's see if her answer to the question matches her initial shall we?"

"Ha freaking ha. Are you sure we're on the right show? I only ask because it sounds like we're at a comedy club." Since she'd known for a while what her question was, Jade had plenty of time to decide if she wanted to give a typical Jade answer, or surprise everyone and say something completely unlike her. She chose to go with the second option. "I would say that my life has been rated G so far. The scary girl image I've been portraying in this game is only an act, and I'm really a very good girl who never does anything wrong, and thinks that the world is full of sunshine and roses."

"Hahahaha. I'd be surprised if all that sickeningly sweet sugar that just poured out of Jade's mouth didn't give her a hundred cavities." Andre really wished Beck could have seen Jade's facial expression as she spoke, that way the full effect of her words would have been apparent.

Kaley was too busy doubled over in laughter to even try and respond to Andre's remark. She ended up being given another warning by the stage hand, and was told that she would be asked to leave if he had to tell her again. Kaley mimed zipping her lips then kept her hand over her mouth to stifle her residual giggles.

"Once more R has managed to surprise me with her answer. B, what did you think?"

"I actually have to agree with you Brennan. That is not something I expected R to say. I can't really say that I'm surprised though, because none of her answers today would be considered normal."

Seeing that Beck wasn't going to expand on his reaction any further, Brennan decided to move the show along. "Okay. Each girl has been asked three questions, so now we will take our final break while we let B contemplate the responses he has heard. When we come back, we will discover which girl B has chosen to take out on a date."


	7. Chapter 7

**Which girl will he choose? Let's find out... ;)**

**Chapter 7**

"Welcome back for the final time to this episode of _It's A Match_. Our contestant, B, has now had the chance to ask three girls, C,T, and R, three questions apiece. During this last commercial break we asked him to evaluate all of the answers he has heard. B, have you made your decision?"

"Even though this choice was hard and I was a little unsure at times, I have to say that yes, I have narrowed it down to just one girl."

"Great! Before I ask you for your choice, however, I need to ask you to tell me your final opinion on each of the girls, and what it was about them that contributed to your decision making contemplation? Remember though, when telling us what you thought of each girl, do not say whether or not you chose that girl. We'll keep with the pattern, and once more start with C."

"I think C is a very sweet girl, with a child-like personality. She actually reminds me a lot of my little sister. As for T, I also think she's a sweet girl. Based on her final response, I believe she was honest in all of her answers, but I'm still very curious to know what exactly it is that would make her movie PG-13 rated? Finally we come to R. R is a complete enigma to me. On the one hand she reminds me of a certain person, and that makes me want to choose her, but is that really fair to her? Then on the other hand, things didn't end so well between me and this other person, so part of me is really hesitant to potentially go through something like that again." Beck was proud of himself for coming up with safe enough answers that wouldn't give away his choice, and also hopefully wouldn't offend anyone.

"Great answers B. That didn't narrow it down at all for me. That means it's now time to hear what you have decided."

Out in the audience Kaley and Andre were leaning on the edges of their seats waiting to see who Beck was going to choose.

"Last chance 'Dre. Want to back out of the bet now?" Kaley was almost 100 percent positive that she was going to win, and so, in a moment of charity, she decided to give Andre the option of backing out and sparing his money and pride.

"No way girl. I still think he's going to pick T. I'm seeing this thing through to the end."

"Ok. Better get your money out then. My palm is waiting." She placed her hand, palm side up, on her knee as they waited to hear who would win.

Beck was confused because no one told him how he was supposed to state his decision. "Um, do I just say who I picked, or do I narrow it down by saying which girl I didn't pick first?"

"Why don't we start with the girls you didn't pick first. That way you can meet them and see and hear what they're really like."

"Sounds good. Alright, well although she seems really sweet, I unfortunately do not think that C and I are a match."

"Ah phooey, does that mean I didn't win?"

"Unfortunately no, not today. Ladies and gentleman, let's give it up for Cat Valentine! Cat please come out and meet B.

Cat flounced out of her cubicle and skipped over to where Beck was sitting. He stood up to give her a handshake, but she surprised him by throwing her arms around him. She actually reminded him of a pixie, so he didn't mind returning her hug.

Beck knew the next words out of his mouth were the ones everyone was waiting on, so after retaking his seat, he prepared to deliver the decision he had made.

"And then there were two. Who's next to go B?"

"Well Brennan, unfortunately saying goodbye to Cat was the easy decision. Have to choose between T and R was a lot harder for me. Without going into too much detail, I have to say that although I'm incredibly intrigued by you, and really would like to get to know you more, I think overall we would be better off as friends. That being said, sadly T, I'm going to have to say goodbye to you as well."

It took Brennan a full ten seconds to recover from his shock. He was still trying to pick his jaw up from the floor when he saw T stand up and get ready to leave her cubicle. He quickly snapped back to attention and said, "Well that was certainly an unexpected announcement. Unfortunately, it's now time to say goodbye to T, so everyone give a round of applause for Tori Vega!"

Everyone in the audience, except Andre and Kaley, clapped appropriately. Upon hearing Beck's decision, Andre's jaw had dropped down to the ground as well, and was currently still stuck there. Kaley, on the other hand, had immediately started cheering and bouncing up and down in her chair. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Hand it over buddy! Ha! I win! I _knew_ he would pick Jade!" She waved her hand in front of Andre's face, and once she finally got his attention, he reluctantly pulled out his wallet and handed her the money.

He was too busy lamenting his loss in the bet to even think about going after Tori at the moment, but luckily he was able to make a mental note to ask Beck to hook him up with her number when he saw his friend again.

Back on the set, Tori had finally made her way to Beck, and once he saw her, he was the one to initiate the hug. _Oh wow, Tori is so pretty. I hope I made the right decision_. Beck was still debating his choice as he waited for Brennan to introduce him to R.

Before Brennan could even begin to introduce R, however, her voiced boomed out, "WHAT?! He seriously picked me? Well he'd better be ridiculously good looking or else I refuse to go on any date, no matter the consequences."

Upon hearing that Jade was getting ready to be revealed to Beck, Andre and Kaley became completely silent and leaned their bodies closer to the stage to hopefully get a better look at both Beck and Jade's reactions.

After Jade finished her most recent outburst, she reluctantly began making her way towards where Beck was waiting, but he was so anxious to meet his date that he decided to leave his cubicle and meet her halfway.

"Looks like our contestant has chosen his match, and she sounds like quite the catch. Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for our winner, Ruby! It is at this time that we can also reveal the name of our contestant. Let's hear another round of applause for B-" Brennan was cut off as he was going to speak Beck's name.

"BECK?!" Jade's eyes grew to twice their normal size when she spotted her ex-boyfriend.

As he recognized his ex-girlfriend's voice, Beck's head snapped up from where he had been glancing at the floor. "Jade?!"

Complete silence engrossed the studio, finally broken by Brennan. "Huh. Well this is an interesting plot twist. I'm sorry folks, but that's all the time that we have for today. Thank you to everyone for tuning in, and to our audience for being here, and on that note, we'll see you next time on _It's A Match_! Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Bet you didn't see that coming huh? Just kidding. Last chapter...enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Jade had turned and stormed backstage after she heard Beck say her name. Beck wasted no time in following after her.

"Jade, wait!"

As soon as Kaley saw Jade and Beck leave the stage, she and Andre leapt out of their seats and ran that way as well. They got back there just in time to hear Jade's voice ring out.

"I don't think so Beckett! As soon as I get my stuff I'm out of here!"

Jade finally made it back to the room where she was waiting before the show began. She collected her things, and was moving to walk out the door when he exit was cut off by Beck. He slammed the door shut behind him and stood like a guard in front of it.

Fortunately for Kaley and Andre, Beck and Jade's voices were loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Move out of my fucking way Beck!"

"Not going to happen Jade. Not until we talk about things." Beck knew the easiest way to calm Jade down was to be calm himself. It was at times like this when he was glad that he had dated her for so long.

"There's nothing to talk about. I was forced by Sikowitz to be on this stupid show in the first place, and for some reason you were idiotically chosen to be the bachelor. This is just my luck. When I get back to school I don't care what that insane teacher does to my grade, I'm not going on any date with you."

"Gee, way to boost a man's ego. And for the record, I was forced to be here too. Andre dragged me on this show because he said I needed to get over you." The lazy smile he sent in her direction, along with his words, struck feelings within Jade's heart she had thought were long buried.

"So you mean to tell me that in the approximately 9 months that we've been broken up you haven't dated anyone? Somehow I find that seriously hard to believe."

"Well it depends on what you mean by dated. I've gone out with probably four or five girls, but none of them ever lasted for more than one date. There's just something about you Jade that I can't forget or get over, and that's why I ended up picking the girl in the game who reminded me of you. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you were to find out the truth."

Jade hated the effect his words were having on her. Her heart was slowly mending itself back together, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of getting off the hook that easily. "You talk a good game Beck, but lest you forget, you're the one who broke up with me in the first place. You don't get to be forgiven just because you picked me in some dumb game."

"You're absolutely right Jade. I haven't forgotten that I'm the one who broke up with you, and I will forever regret that decision. Remember in the game when I asked you about your biggest mistake, and you said it was being too jealous?" He took Jade's silence as a yes and forged ahead. "Well luckily for me I didn't have to answer any questions, but if I did, I would have said that mine was letting you walk away instead of talking things out like rational people. You have no idea how much that choice haunts me every day, and how badly I want us to be Beck&Jade again. Speaking of your name by the way, what was up with Brennan saying that it was Ruby?"

Jade heaved an annoyed sigh before she gave him her answer. "Since I basically had no choice in coming here, I decided that I was going to be in control of some aspect and told the producers that my name was Ruby North. I thought it was pretty clever."

"Yeah, you do have a wonderful sense of humor." For the first time since seeing Beck, Jade felt her lips twitch upward into a small smile.

When he saw that she was becoming more open to his being there, and that she didn't look like she wanted to run out at any given moment, Beck felt his body relax, and even took a step closer to her.

"Not so fast there cowboy. You just stay right where you are. You're the one who thinks we should have talked back then, well we're not yet done talking now. So you say that you regret letting me go, but if we were to get back together, what would you do differently in the future? Just so you know though, you still have a ton of groveling to do before I even think about forgiving you."

Jade's words were like heaven to Beck's ears. Contrary to what she thought, he knew she was going to forgive him before they even left that room. He let a wide genuine smile grace his face as he crossed the room to stand directly in front of Jade. This time she didn't stop him, which bolstered his confidence. He made sure she was looking directly into his eyes before he spoke. "For starters, I would never let you out of my sight, unless it was because you were staying at Kaley's house. Of course even then I'd try to sneak in and see you somehow."

Jade had lost complete control of her body, and when she felt her cheeks hurt from be stretched so wide in a very rare huge smile, she gave up the struggle, and threw her arms around Beck's neck. He in turn wrapped his around her waist, and the two held each other as tightly as they could.

"I've missed you so much Jade. Please don't ever leave me again." Though his words were whispered, they made more of an impact than they would have had they been spoken any louder.

Jade also kept her voice lowered. "Don't ever let me walk away again."

They pulled apart to once more look into each other's eyes, but didn't move their arms.

"I won't. I promise. I love you so much Jade." Beck didn't wait for her reply before he brought one hand up to cup her cheek and direct her lips to his.

The kiss was full of passion and promise, and Jade couldn't believe how much she had missed it. She eventually had to pull away to breathe, but as soon as their lips separated she said to him, "I love you too Beck. Now how about we go home so you can really grovel and we can finish making up?"

Beck, grateful to be given a second chance and loving the mischievous look that he hadn't seen on Jade's face in 9 months, didn't hesitate to grab her hand and lead her towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Kaley and Andre came tumbling into the room.

Seeing Jade and Beck's interlocked hands, Kaley couldn't help but quip, "So Ruby, it looks like you and B here really are a match."

Instead of giving her and Beck's friends a hard time for eavesdropping, Jade only smirked before saying, "Listen up you two. Beck and I are going to his R.V. now and we're turning our phones off, so don't even think about stopping by until one of us calls you first."

With those parting words, Jade gripped Beck's hand tighter, and this time it was she who led him out of the room.

After they left the room, but before they could get too far down the hall, Andre had found his voice and hollered out, "Hey Beck, any chance you can hook me up with that Tori girl's number?"

**A/N: Well that's it for this one. I hope all of you who've read this have enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote it. Thanks for giving it a peek! :)**


End file.
